Call of Duty: Covert Operations
''Call of Duty: Covert Operations ''is a fan-fictional first-person shooter video game made by KillFeedz OG. It is being currently developed by Treyarch, Infinity Ward and Valve Corporation, and will be published by Activision and Electronic Arts (EA). It will be released sometime in 2012 for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii and PC. The player will take control of Captain Derek "Ozone" Hale, an undercover Black Operations soldier. Campaign The year is 2014, and Russian Ultranationalists' leader Roman Kamarivsky had just sparked World War III. In a result, United States Armed Forces were ordered to send ground units to all possible locations of Kamarivsky. Meanwhile, the Black Operations force was recruiting new soldiers and are transferring soldiers from a different unit to a new unit, due to the recent catastrophe and had to take action. Captain Derek "Ozone" Hale was one of the few to pass selection, and was now a part of the Black Ops 47th Regiment, squad 'Hawk Force 2-1'. The squad was lead by Lieutenant John "Redfoot" Redford, and was followed by members Private Gordan "Grunt" Wilson, Sergeant Nathan "Raptor" Richards and Corporal Jason "Titan" Hutchison. Meanwhile, Kamarivsky's special Spetsnaz army, the SRAF (Special Russian Armed Forces) seizes control over Europe, Asia, Africa and Canada. The United States Marine Corps defends the United States, but Kamarivsky has a plan to counter attack. His special scientist organization in Moscow, Russia are planning to send EMP waves out to the United States, and while all US defend mechanisms are down, they will send nuclear M.O.A.B.s to wipe out the United States, as enemy intel said that was received from Russia by other Black Op units. That's when Hawk Force 2-1 was assigned to receive more enemy intel and stop the bombardment plans in Russia. The squad reached Moscow, and was signaled to receive the ACS module. They reached the science teams, and Kamarivsky's men sent in reinforcements to protect the ACS module. The squad eliminates all enemies, and proceeds to stop the nuclear missile countdown. Though, the countdown as been stopped, they were not able to find and receive the ACS module. Knowing that they needed more intel on Kamarivsky's plans, the Hawk Force are ordered to find and interrogate Kamarivsky. They were unable to find him, as USMC forces were sent to other possible locations. The Hawk Force 2-1 was then ordered to head to Siberia, where Kamarivsky's safehouse was located. Radio transmissions were located, which was sending automatic orders to the SRAF. As well as a possible location of Kamarivsky. Due to a possible location of Kamarivsky, they had to go in silent. They breached through the comms room, and found no evidence of Kamarivsky, but were able to disable the transmissions. They then received news from US Commander Jack Sullivan that one of Kamarivsky's associates, Viktor Makarov, was reported to be escaping Kamarivsky's safehouse with the missing ACS module that the Hawk Force was unable to recover back in Moscow. The Hawk Force went into a high-speed chase with Makarov on the roads of Siberia, with multiple enemy conversions defending Makarov. The Hawk Force eventually wiped out Makarov, recovered the ACS module, and took Makarov into interrogation. Several hours after Makarov's interrogation, he reported information on a Korean scientist and associate of Kamarivsky's, named Kim Huang Ho, who went into hiding in Korea. He ordered his troops, the Korean's People Army (KPA) to eliminate any US forces on sight. The Hawk Force took the operation in Korea, and was ordered to capture Huang Ho and inflitrate his science research facility in Pyongyang. They inflitrated the facility, and found Huang Ho. But before they took action, Huang Ho commited suicide. With no information required on Kamarivsky's current location, the Hawk Force and the 83rd Battalion of the USMC—or the 'Hunter 5-7', went into a joint operation to defend off Washington D.C. With the SRAF and KPR (because the KPR thought that the Hawk Force killed Huang Ho) taking a joint operation, too, ordered by Kamarivsky, went looking for their own intel. The Hawk Force 2-1 and Hunter 5-7 took action and defended off the White House, as well as other locations. They eventually made the SRAF and ther KPR to retreat, but as so, KPR sniper shot and killed Jason "Titan" Hutchison. With the Hawk Force 2-1 and Hunter 5-7 trying to take action for Titan, they were unable to treat his wounds, so he died. With the SRAF and the KPR's retreat, they proceeded to attack Nevada—Area 51. They overpowered the facility, for as the Hawk Force 2-1 and the Hunter 5-6 were too late to stop the SRAF and the KPR. With their intel, they evacuated back to Russia, where Kamarivsky was hiding the whole time. With his plans, he sent in forces to overtake the United States with their own power from Area 51. With Hawk Force 2-1's and Hunter 5-7's lack of time, they split the joint operation. The SRAF and KPR successfully overtakes the US, and killed Commander Jack Sullivan. As much as the US Forces try to defend the United States, they failed due to the power of Kamarivsky's power and intel, as Hawk Force tries to take action on New York. Later, General George Henry, the newest US commander, ordered Black Op units to take action as a counter source of retrieving information from Kamarivsky. Ozone was ordered to go undercover as a SRAF operative, and assist Kamarivsky and gather as much intel to overtake Kamarivsky's power - fighting fire with fire. Ozone's mission was insuccessful, for as Kamarivsky discovered his identity. He shot Ozone in the chest, but he was able to live. Being treated by US paramedics, Ozone was unable to proceed in the on-going war. That's when the player takes the prespective of Nathan "Raptor" Richards. The three, Redfoot, Grunt and Raptor proceeds to Chernobyl to find an associate of Kamarivsky's - named Joseph Gakumba, one of the head leaders of the Lord's Resistance Army, or best know as the LRA Militia, in Africa, which was recovered by Ozone. Gakumba's orders was receive high enemy intelligence for Kamarivsky in Chernobyl. Meanwhile, the three goes in stealthy to eliminate Gakumba and capture the HEI (high enemy intelligence). They make several encounters, and successfully completes the mission, killing Gakumba and recovering the HEI. Meanwhile, the three have to make their way back to the LZ with the HEI, being equipped with a ghillie suit. The three make their way to the LZ as stealthy as possible, killing remaining enemy patrols. The HEI says that Kamarivsky was heading to South America at 19:10, which was in an hour. He was meeting with one of his associates named Alejandro Tuco, the leader of the Brazilian Militia, on a dockhouse at Brazil. With a long distance from Chernobyl, the Hawk Force was unable to reach there in time. That's when United States Air Force lieutenant Jessica Kelles was ordered to send a bombardment swipe on the location of the meeting. With most of the area wiped out, the Hawk Force reached there in time and captured Tuco. He gived them a brief description of Kamarivsky's location, as he begged for mercy. With no hesitation, Redfoot killed Tuco. Meanwhile, United States tank operative Henry Black, as well as other tanks, invade and sweep Afghanistan for the arrival of the Hawk Force so they won't go through many SRAF defense mechanisms. The tanks go through a long desert, and eventually meets encounters with other enemy tanks. They must eliminate them, and move on ahead. They then reached a defense outpost with SAM turrets, which will destroy Hawk Force's inbound helicopters if not destroyed. They destroy all activities in the outpost as they move on. With another outpost seen not far ahead of a desert, SAM missles are seen and destroys the US tanks and kills their operatives... Meanwhile, after the assassination of Tuco, he gived information on Kamarivsky's location, being at an enemy outpost in Afghanistan. Meanwhile, Ozone was successfully treated, as the player will resume his role. Ozone, Redfoot, Grunt and Raptor assaulted the outpost in Afghanistan. During the assault, in an underground cave access, the squad was flashbanged. After Ozone and Redfoot regained sight, they noticed that Grunt and Raptor went missing and was nowhere to be found. Their only option was to go deeper in the cave, where they came upon a mining shaft. Leading them through the underground cave system, they came to a large room room, where they came across multiple enemies. Killing them all, Redfoot and Ozone came across Raptor and Grunt - dead. They were destined to seek revenge, so Ozone and Redfoot went to find Kamarivsky. They eventually came to the mine's exterior, where they found enemy troops, helicopters and tanks. Ozone and Redfoot went in silenced, klling all the enemies. They then had to plant C4 on the tanks. That alerted the remaining enemies and helicopters. Ozone and Redfoot eliminated them all, and proceeded to the other side of the mine's exterior. There they found Kamarivsky, taking off in a helicopter. Leaving the mine's exterior, Ozone shot the helicopter down with a Stinger. Redfoot and Ozone had to act fast and reach the surfuce. On the surface, they found Kamarivsky limping to a speedboat at a nearby river. Kamarivsky's speedboat took off, and before the remaining SRAF speedboats' took off, Ozone and Redfoot hijacked one. In a high speed chase with Kamarivsky and his men, Ozone and Redfoot persued him. After several battle encounters, Kamarivsky and Ozone and Redfoot plummeted into a lake after falling off a waterfall. Sighting Kamarivsky limping away to the shore, Ozone limps after him. Unable to escape, Kamarivsky's only option of defense is to go hand-to-hand fist battle with Ozone. Kamarivsky overpowers Ozone, knocking him out. Ozone wakes up, with a knife to his throat by Kamarivsky. As soon as he abouts to kill Ozone, Kamarivsky gets tackled by Redfoot. As they go in hand-to-hand combat, Ozone crawls towards to knife that fell out of Kamarivsky's hand. Ozone grabs it and walk towards Redfoot and Kamarivsky as Kamarivsky knocks Redfoot to the ground. As Kamarivsky is about to kill Redfoot with his back-up knife, Ozone says, and his only quote in the game, "Good night, you cold-hearted bastard." Ozone kills him, as Jessica Kelles and her USAF members come to safety, and helps Ozone and Redfoot to safety. Campaign Missions Act I *A Baby's First Steps - Serves as the tutorial mission and Ozone's arrival to the Hawk Force 2-1. *'Mother Of All Bombs' - The Hawk Force heads to Moscow to stop the nuclear M.O.A.B. countdown and retrieves the ACS module. *'Cold-Blooded '- The squad heads to Kamarivsky safehouse in Siberia to disable radio transmissions and to retrieve the missing ACS module from Viktor Makrov. *'Gone Hunting '- The squad heads to Korea, where they will try to capture Kim Huang Ho. *'The Package '- Hawk Force receives updates that the USMC needs help defending Washington D.C., as they are on their way to the US. *'Homefront '- The Hawk Force and Hunter 5-7 go into a joint operation to defend Washington D.C. from the SRAF and the KPA. Act II *'Area 51 '- The Hawk Force goes into action to defend Area 51, but are too late. *'Hot Pursuit '- Chase after Kamarivsky's men with the intel back to Moscow, Russia. *'Nightmare's Worst Nightmare '- Help defend New York from the SRAF and the KPR. *'SRAFire '- Disguised as an SRAF operative, try to obtain intel from Kamarivsky to overpower the US' own power! *'The Answers Are In The HEI... '- Head to Chernobyl and kill Joseph Gakumba and try to capture the HEI. *A Ghillie's Best Friend - Head back to the LZ with the HEI while being as stealthy as possible in a ghillie suit. *'Black Hawk Down '- As a USAF operative, head to Brazil for a bombardment while being attacked by SRAF jets. Act III *'Stronghold '- As Hawk Force operative Ozone, find and interrogate Alejandro Tuco and gain any information on where Kamarivsky is heading. *'Rock and a Hard Place '- Play as a US tank operative who will sweep and clear the Afghanistan outposts. *'Night Shift '- Inflitrate Afghanistan outposts where Kamarivsky is supposed to be load and quiet. *'Ashes to Ashes '- Find and kill Kamarivsky. *'Credits '- Basic ending credits. Epilogue *'The Great Destroyer '- See what happens after the events of "Ashes to Ashes"... Bonus *'Show Case '- Explore a museum where all characters, weapons, vehicles and most of the mission's settings take place.